Malentendidos con un Helado
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: Hay preguntas que siempre tienen doble significado, pero hay respuestas que se pasan de inocentes... Aunque, "supuestamente", de inocentes no tengan nada (Nueva incorporación: Hyoga, NO YAOI)
1. Malentendidos con un Helado

No es yaoi (por más que lo parezca (?), pero tiene pinta (?) Personajes de Masami Kurumada...

Humor negro, albures por doquier, malas palabras y personajes OoC, ya están advertidos O.O

Si más espero que les guste y dejen un review... Espero que el contenido no sea muy ofensivo.

Safiro Bipolar

 **Malentendidos con un Helado**

El calor era insoportable, si por los Santos Dorados fuera, ellos estarían en Antártida o la misma Siberia para no soportar el inclemente sol que atacaba al Santuario.

Los Santos se encontraban en Acuario, ya que era el lugar más frío. El único que faltaba era el Bicho Dorado; Milo.

Ángelo se encontraba desparramado en el sillón individual, los otros se encontraban esperando pacientemente a Camus, que salía de su cocina con varios vasos de bebidas en una charola de plata.

\- ¿No tienes whisky, Helado?- pregunto el crustáceo tomando con desgana el agua de limón.

\- No, solo vino.- respondió malhumorado, no estaba nada contento de tener esa bola de arrimados en su casa, incluido el Patriarca, y todavía peor que le llamaran con un apodo nada apreciado. Que Milo se lo dijese no significaba que también los demás.

\- ¡Camus!- grito Milo desde la entrada de la casa- ¡Camus! ¡Caaaaamuuuuussss!

\- ¿Porque no simplemente entra?- pregunto el Sueco arrugando la frente.

\- Porque le prohibí entrar sin mi permiso.- respondió el francés encaminándose a la entrada.

\- ¡Caaaamuuus! ¡Camuchurruminino! ¡Camuchislimpuchus!- gritaba con voz cantarina- ¡Helado andante! ¡Hielera con patas! ¡Congelador! ¡Nieve de limón! ¡Muñeco de nieve! ¡Camuuuuus!

\- ¿Quieres callarte Milo?- fue el frío recibimiento del santo del Anfora.

\- Camuchislimpuchis, necesito tu ayuda.- le mostró un bote de helado, en su mano derecha tenía una cuchara.

\- No Milo, ni se te...

\- Por favor... Es que no se que le paso a mi hielera- gruño- ya no congela... ¿No podrías...?- movió el botecito- Ándale- rogó- tu sabes que con este calor mi cerebro no funciona como debe.

\- Tu cerebro, Milo, no funciona haga frío o calor.- dijo inexpresivo, asiendo que Milo pusiese ojitos de perro a medio morir.

\- Camusitooo preciosooo.- sí, el calor asía actuar muy pero muy mal a Milo.

Camus gruño y le arrebato el vaso, elevando levemente su cosmos la nieve recupero sus anterior consistencia aunque Camus se paso, un poquito.

\- Aquí tienes.- se la regreso, dándose la vuelta- Y si me disculpas, tengo invitados no deseados que atender.

\- ¡¿Puedo ser otro invitado no deseado?!- pregunto dando saltitos alrededor del Acuario siguiéndole los pasos- ¡Di qué sí!

\- Que no grites Milo,- se soplo el flequillo- y por favor compórtate como un adulto.

\- Me pides imposibles.- le respondió alegre el Escorpión.

\- Vete a la sala- indico, ignorando la sonrisa en el rostro del peliazul- yo voy al baño, ahora te alcanzo.- dijo caminando a otro pasillo.

Milo hizo lo que se le indico y camino, intentando enterrar la cuchara en la nieve, que estaba muy, pero muy congelada. Era lo malo de pedirle algo a Camus, ahora su nieve era una réplica exacta de los hielos eternos de Siberia.

\- ¡Ay!- se quejo entrando en la sala, sin prestarle atención a sus camaradas, los cuales alzaron el rostro al escucharle- ¡No podre enterrársela al helado!- se quejo, asiendo un puchero.

Ángelo, Shura y Kanon escupieron sus bebidas

Los otros Dorados miraron a Milo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no hubo ningún sonido... Nada más que el de sus respiraciones.

\- ¿Qué dijo lo que dijo que dice Milo?- Shaka abrió sus ojos de par en par.

El bicho levanto su mirada, con un puchero en su boca- No voy a poder encajársela al helado.-repitió, acercándose hasta el sillón junto a Ángelo.

\- ¿Es porque estamos presentes?- pregunto con picardía Afrodita, los demás tragaron saliva nerviosos.

Antes de que Milo respondiera, Camus entro con cara de malhumor.

\- ¿Quien escupió en el suelo?- pregunto en cuanto vio la mancha que adornaba su alfombra importada, paseo su helada mirada por todos los presentes, con las manos en las caderas y dando golpecitos con la punta del zapato, cual mamá regañona esperando respuesta.

\- ¡No voy a poder encajarla, Camus!- se volvió a quejar el bicho.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Milo?- pregunto él francés, arqueando su rara ceja al reparar en las miradas de todos.

\- De ti.- se burlo Aioria.

\- ¡¿De qué?!- grito, abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

\- De ti, _helado_.- Kanon movió las cejas y sonrió pícaramente, causando que Saga le diera un codazo en las costillas.

Y Camus lo descubrió, la mente de esos cochinos que tenia por amigos... Ya había empezado a andar.

\- No sean mal pensados, Milo está hablando de...

\- Oye Milo- pregunto Cáncer, ignorando a Camus- ¿Es cierto que se la encajas al helado?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

Varios contuvieron la respiración.

La pregunta bien remarcaba el doble sentido, pero el bichejo no prestaba atención ya que estaba entretenido raspando la superficie de la nieve.

\- ¿Al helado dices?-pregunto el bicho con inocencia alzando su mirada, Mascara asintió- Sí, y bien duro.- dijo volviendo su atención a su nieve, tratando de meter la cuchara- Hay veces que está bien duro y tengo que esforzarme para metérsela y no se me doble.- los demás le miraron con los ojos desorbitados. Camus sufría de un tic en el ojo.

Si Milo no arreglaba las cosas, lo metería en un Ataúd de Hielo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

\- ¿Que... dic...- tartamudeo-... dices Milo...?- logro articular el francés que ya era el blanco de todas las miradas, podría jurar que estaba más pálido de lo normal.

\- Que la meto duro Camus,- levanto su mirada turquesa, confuso por el hablar de su amigo- tu mismo has visto como me esfuerzo ¿Cierto o falso?- ladeo el rostro.

\- Hay madre mía- Shion, que se había puesto de pie, se balanceo asía atrás, Dohko lo sostuvo por los hombros- Me va a dar algo, me va a dar algo.- Mu utilizo le empezó a echar aire al patriarca con una revista.

\- Es...- busco las palabras correctas para responder, si no caería en el estúpido juego de Ángelo, más la inteligencia que presumía brillaba por su ausencia.-... Milo... Yo... Jamás... No lo eh visto...- y no solo Milo iría a parar a un Ataúd de Hielo, también él, por idiota.

\- Lo has vivido en carne propia- soltó el Cáncer y se burlo, él era el único que seguía divertido.

\- Cállate...- siseo entre dientes- ¡Milo diles que no es verdad!- grito a su camarada.

\- ¡Claro que es verdad!- el mencionado inflo el pecho- Recuerda que la última vez que te lo pedí- " _Trágame Tierra"_ rogó Camus- para poder aflojarle,- " _llévame Hades"_ rezo- metí mi lengua y le di unas lengüeteadas- " _Secuéstrenme marcianos, yo siempre eh creído en ustedes"_ pidió Acuario- para que se volviera blando y poderla meter y disfrutar más a gusto.

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Shura y Aioros se volvieron más pálidos que la cal y eso que hace unos instantes disfrutaban del juego creyendo que era una broma, pero escuchar a Milo hablarlo con tal seguridad... Se quedaron sin palabras.

Saga y Kanon, en una reacción simultanea e idéntica sufrieron de tremendas arcadas, a tal grado, de salir del templo en dirección de su casa... Tenían un baño que utilizar.

Mu simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió, seguido de Aioria y Aldebaran. Sin decir ni pío.

\- Esas cosas- Shaka trago saliva- nunca se dicen... Eso es en pareja.- Milo parpadeo confuso y el hindú salió, tratando de alcanzar a sus compañeros, valiéndole madres el calor que hacia afuera.

Afrodita sonrió nerviosamente, para palmear al estático Camus y salir en dirección a su casa.

\- Me va dar el mimiski...- Shion ni tarde ni perezoso azoto en el suelo, Dohko ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de atraparlo.

\- ¿Que dije?- pregunto el escorpión al ver la cara desfigurada de furia de Camus, que apretaba los puños y no dejaba de verle con ojos de pistola.

\- Dijiste que te gusta encajársela a Camus y... Lame...- Mascara no prosiguió, se llevo la mano a la boca para contener el desayuno, Camus también le taladro a él, pero especialmente a Milo que ni por enterado se daba.

\- ¿Camus?- pregunto confundido, aún no captando el doble significado- Yo.. Yo estoy hablando de mi helado de vainilla- agito su helado- ¿Que no vez que Camus lo congela hasta dejarlo como una puta roca?- dijo como su fuese lo más obvio del mundo- Por eso le doy unas cuantas lengüeteadas a la parte de arriba o lo raspo y así se ablanda porque si lo meto así como así se dobla la cuchara... ¿De qué pensaban que estaba hablando?- alzo una de sus cejas.

\- Ya viste- Camus dijo lentamente cada palabra sin despegar sus hermosos ojos de Cáncer- de que tipo de helado estaba hablando.

\- Este...- tartamudeo, poniéndose de pie y caminando lentamente a la salida- ¿Cualquiera se puede confundir, no?- sonrió de lado.

\- Corre cangrejo, te doy ventaja- Camus sonrió fríamente asiendo que Ángelo temblara- corre porque si te alcanzo... ¡Serás una bonita figura de hielo! ¡Corre cangrejo desgraciado, corre!

Y sin decírselo dos veces, Ángelo echo a correr, perseguido por un asesino Francés que lanzaba a diestra y siniestra bolas de nieve que congelaban todo a su paso.

Milo volteo confuso asía Aioros y Shura que seguían en estado de shok, luego volvió la vista asía Dohko que estaba de rodillas tratando de reanimar al Patriarca.

\- Sigo sin entender...- se rasco la cabeza, revolviéndose los mechones azules- ¿Pues qué fue lo que dije? O ¿De qué pensaban que estaba hablando?

\- Solo te diré- el antiguo maestro se puso de pie, viéndole a los ojos- que hay preguntas mal intencionadas y respuestas inocentes- eso desconcertó más al Escorpión que ladeo el rostro- Pero descuida, no tienes la culpa de ser tan inocente para unas cosas e idiota para otras- por la cabeza de Milo solo rondaba "¿Que dijo?"- Ahora si me permites, tengo que ir a arreglar un malentendido por un helado.- Dohko salió de la onceaba casa... Tenía que explicar sobre que "helado" se refería Milo

 **-x Fin x-**

...

Milo: ...

...

Milo: ...

Dejen reviews y gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer.

Pay, pay o(°.°)/

SafiroLeoninaDeGéminisBipolar y Los Desmadrosos Santos de Athena.


	2. Hipo

NO YAOI

Personajes de Masami Kurumada.

Advertencia: Personajes OoC. Malas palabras así como albures. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

Tomar con humor, porque solamente es eso, HUMOR.

Y nuevamente...

 **ESTE FIC NO ES YAOI NI SERA YAOI**

 _Safiro Bipolar_

 **Hipo**

Kanon y Saga se dirigían al templo papal con pasos presurosos, ya que llegaban tarde al almuerzo.

Aunque de buen humor, no iban. En especial Saga de Géminis, que tenía cara de querer matar a alguien, y ese alguien iba a su lado con una mano en la boca, tratando de acallar los hipidos que escapaban de sus labios.

Una vez delante de la puerta, Saga la empujo con violencia, asiéndose a un lado para que entrara su hermano.

\- Entra, idiota.- murmuró, propinándole un ligero empujón en la espalda a su gemelo.

\- ¡Ya va hic...le Saga!- le encaro el menor.

\- ¡Cállate!- Saga le golpeo el pecho con el dedo varias veces- Te dije que te pusieras un suéter, un abrigo... ¡Lo que fuera!- exclamo alzando ambos brazos al cielo- ¡Te lo dije! Por tu estupidez de no abrigarte, traes un maldito hipo desde la mañana... ¡Y ya me tienes harto!

\- No hic... te estoyc obligando a que me escu...hic...ches... hic...- le miro feo.

\- Sí por mi fuera no te escucharía.- replico esbozando una sonrisa irónica.

\- ¿Que maneras son estas de saludar?- la voz de Shion resonó en el lugar, los gemelos voltearon en su dirección.

\- Lo siento, Shion.- se disculpo Saga, dirigiéndose al lugar que le correspondía en la mesa- Buenos tardes.- murmuró paseando su mirada por los Santos presentes.

Afrodita observaba su reflejo en una cuchara, acomodándose el cabello a cada momento.

Camus no despegaba la mirada de su periódico.

Shura y Aioros conversaban tranquilamente.

Milo picaba su plato de comida sin ningún interés de comérselo ya que eran verduras. Y Milo odiaba las verduras desde que era niño.

Shaka probablemente estaba dormido, ya que un hilito de baba resbalaba por su barbilla... MÁS bien, estaba dormido.

Aioria estaba igual que Milo, jugando con la comida. Tampoco le gustaban. ¡Al minino puras Whiskas! Digo... ¡Pura carne de primera!

Ángelo se llevaba con desgana la comida a la boca, masticándola lentamente. No le gustaban, pero no le quedaba de otra ya que no sabía cocinar y no tenía ganas de comer comida pre-calentada en el horno.

Aldebaran y Mu platicaban sobre las reparaciones de algunas armaduras.

Y Kanon que ocupaba un lugar a su lado...

Kanon...

\- Hic.- apenas ese insignificante sonido salió de la boca de su hermano, las miradas de todos se dispararon en su dirección, principalmente la de Shion y Dohko, que estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Que..?- Shion parpadeo confundido- ¡¿Estas borracho?!- grito apuntando a Kanon con el dedo índice.

\- ¿YoC?- pregunto, asiendo un gracioso sonido, debido al hipido- No... Hic.

\- ¡¿Cómo diablos no?!- espetó Shion, alzándose de su lugar- ¡Ven aquí y sóplame! ¡Ahora!

\- ¡QueC no es... hic... toy borracho...!- gruño Kanon, golpeando la mesa con el puño.

\- Es verdad lo que dice Kanon- salió en su defensa Saga- No está borracho, solamente tiene hipo... Un maldito hipo.- rodó los ojos con fastidio.

\- De seguro lo estas encubriendo...- farfulló Shion, mirándole fijamente- Para comprobar si estas borracho- miro a Kanon- debemos hacer la prueba de fuego.- su mirada se poso en el cabrito dorado, el cual asintió.

\- Kanon- el gemelo le miro- Di mi nombre completo.

Más de uno contuvo la respiración.

Decir el nombre de Shura en estado de ebriedad o sobrio era un reto... Un verdadero reto... Era un jodido reto saberse el nombre de la cabra.

Todos los presentes lo habían sufrido, incluso el mismo Shura.

Si Kanon estaba borracho, no atinaría a decir ni mu.

Si estaba sobrio lo diría completo y de corrido.

\- ¿Tocdo?- pregunto Kanon perplejo, Shion asintio- Bien... Hic- tomo aire, inflando sus mejillas- Shura Monte Espinoza de los Monteros Maldonado... hic...- dijo, tomando aire de golpe.

\- Bien- asintió el Español- No está borracho.- informo.

\- Ya les dije que tiene hipo.- resoplo Saga.

\- ¿Y porque no tratas de quitárselo?- pregunto Camus mirándole sobre su periódico.

\- Ya lo intente.- alzo un dedo- Le...

\- ¿Le diste agua?- le interrumpió Aioros- Cuando a mi hermano- señalo a Aioria que ni se molesto en verle- le da hipo yo le doy un vaso de agua.

\- Sí, sí... Le di a tomar tres litros de agua- Kanon asintió a sus palabras- No funciono.- meneo la cabeza- También...

\- ¿Ya intentaste asustarlo?- preguntó Aldebaran, interrumpiéndolo por tercera vez.

\- Sí, ya lo intente... Le puse la película de la Niña del Aro- informo, apartándose el flequillo de un manotazo- Y no funciono... ¿Verdad, Kanon?- miro a su gemelo que le respondió con un;

\- Hic.- En realidad no funciono porque no abrí los ojos en ningún momento... se dijo para sí.

\- Se nota.- ironizo Ángelo, llevándose otro bocado a la boca.

\- También le hice...

\- ¿Le hiciste retener la respiración por determinado tiempo?- pregunto Camus sin despegar la vista de su periódico.

\- ¡Joder!- grito Saga- ¡Dejen de interrumpirme!- bufó- Sí, sí, le hice retener la respiración durante toda la película de Buscando a Nemo- todos le miraron extrañado- y NO se le quito.

\- ¿Como que Buscando a Nemo?- Ángelo le miro de reojo, con una ceja alzada- ¿Eso qué?

Antes de que Saga abriera la boca, Kanon tomo la palabra.

\- Ah, es queC cuando veo hic películas que se desarroCyen debajo del mar, retengo la respiración para ver hic cuanto tiempoc aguanto Hic...- explico- Casi muero... hic.- murmuró con pesar el gemelo menor.

\- ...- se imaginaran la cara de poker de los Dorados.

\- Total- Saga recargo los codos en la mesa, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos- intentamos de todo, y nada funciono.

\- Hic... Digo... Sic.

\- No todo...- respondió Milo, que seguía jugando con su comida- Te falta un método más...

\- ¿Cualhic?- pregunto Kanon ladeando el rostro, curioso y desesperado por el remedio... Ya estaba harto del maldito hipo... ¡Harto!

\- Picarte el hoyito.- dijo con simpleza Milo.

\- ...

Kanon podría soportar un poco más con el hipo... Es más, hasta podría vivir así de por vida.

Silencio profundo de los Dorados y Patriarca.

\- ¿Qué?- balbuceo Mu.

\- Dioses- Afrodita hizo una mueca de asco- Estamos comiendo...- alejo su plato.

\- ¿Qué?- repitió Saga, perplejo, Kanon a su lado era la réplica exacta de la pintura llamada; El Grito. Ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca formando una perfecta "O"

Aunque los demás no estaban demasiado lejos de la expresión de Kanon.

\- Que se pique el hoyito...- dijo como si nada- O pícaselo tu...

\- ...- más silencio.

\- ¿Qué?- repitió, con los ojos más abiertos que antes, Kanon había dejado de respirar hace unos cuantos segundos.

\- Sí- ondeo la mano- Con estos dos dedos- alzo el indice y el dedo medio- Lo picas, Camus hace eso cuando a mi me da un ataque de hipo.

Las miradas volaron al francés, que seguía leyendo su periódico, aunque la manera en que estrujaba las hojas, los ojos desorbitados y había perdido el color hasta tornarse más pálido de lo que era, mostraba que estaba al pendiente de cada palabra de Milo... La expresión de Camus era como si acabase de ver al mismísimo Hades bailando oppa gangnam style con un tutú rosa.

\- Camus me lo pica,- continuo hablando el bicho dorado, atrayendo la atención nuevamente asía él- porque dice que no le dejo leer tranquilo- hizo un puchero- Pero cuando a él le da hipo, yo no puedo picárselo porque dice que le pico muy feo... Y que soy capaz de clavarle una aguja Escarlata...- suspiro- Así que ya saben, picándose el hoyito se quita el hipo... Yo puedo jurarles que es cierto, porque a mí se me quita cuando Camus me lo...- Aioros le tapo la boca, impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

\- Madre...- susurró Shion- Mía...

\- Milo...- tartamudeo Aioria, mirando sobre la cabeza de Shaka que seguía en el mundo de los sueños- Hablas enserio...- trago saliva.

\- Sí- asintió- Camus me pica el hoyo que tenemos aquí- señalo con su dedo el esternón, el "hoyito"- La verdad, no recuerdo el nombre- se encogió de hombros- Camus- llamo al Acuario- Camus- este no le respondió, seguía con la vista fija en el periódico- Oye, Shura- llamo al espantado Capricornio- Dile a Camus que le hablo.

Apenas el español palmeo suavemente la espalda del francés, este se fue de bruces a la mesa. Su cara callo en el plato de sopa que tenia frente así... Camus de Acuario estaba inconsciente.

\- ¿Que le paso?- Milo se apresuro a llegar al lado del peli turquesa- ¡¿Que le paso?!- demando a sus camaradas.

Nadie le respondió, la mayoría seguía en estado de shock por las palabras de Milo.

Afrodita parpadeaba varias veces y sujetaba con fuerza la cuchara que aun estaba en su mano.

Camus estaba inconsciente, mientras Milo no dejaba de zarandearle, asiendo que se golpeara la cabeza con la mesa una y otra vez.

Shura y Aioros no dejaban de ver al histérico Escorpión que no dejaba de sacudirle las ideas al Acuariano desmayado.

Shaka seguía dormido. Ignorante de lo que paso a su alrededor.

Aioria abría y cerraba la boca una y otra vez, como un pececito.

Ángelo seguía con el tenedor sin comida frente a su boca abierta, al igual que sus ojos azules.

Aldebaran tocia una y otra vez, golpeándose el pecho.

Mu sonreía nervioso, mientras varias gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente.

Dohko se golpeaba la frente una y otra vez con la palma de la mano. Mucho trabajo había tenido con arreglar lo del helado como para que ahora le saliera Milo con esto, aunque ahora el bicho había arreglado el asunto... Demasiado tarde, pero ya lo había arreglado.

Shion permanecía con las palmas juntas, murmurando algo sobre la salvación de sus almas por sus mentes tan pervertidas y sucias.

(Aunque para eso no hay salvación alguna, los Santos Dorados tienen su lugar reservado en el Inframundo. Mientras Milo ira con todo y su inocencia a los Campos Elíseos donde lo atenderían bellas Ninfas)

Saga ahora lucia el mismo gesto que antes tenía Kanon, los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca (sonara trillado pero, sensual, jodida y hermosa boca) formando una "O"

Y Kanon...

Kanon ya no tenía hipo.

 **FIN**

Milo es el Chabelita del Santuario xD y los Dorados los Padrecitos Amaro xD... Y Camus, el mal parado del asunto c: Quien haya visto la Casa de la Risa, sabe de que hablo ;)

PD: ¿Como se llama el "hoyito" del que habla Milo? No recuerdo muy bien... Una disculpa si me equivoque O.O

De antemano, ofrezco una disculpa si ofendí a alguien con este contenido, de ser así avisen por favor, para borrarlo.

"Picarse el hoyito" sí es un remedio para el hipo, es como el contener la respiración. Aunque la vez que me lo dijeron, me espante y con se me quito xD

Gracias por haberse tomado su tiempo de leer... ¡Y gracias por los reviews que me dejaron! ¡Valen mucho chicas!

 **PD** : No prometo continuación, este cap se dio de pura chiripada :D

 _ **SafiroLeoninaDeGéminisBipolar**_


	3. Hyoga

Personajes de Kurumada.

Por más que lo parezca, este Fic no es ni será Yaoi. Basado en un meme que vi hace un buen, y que aun recuerdo xD

Repito; NO YAOI

 **"Hyoga"**

"El día que los adolescentes pierdan la inocencia... Podrán ver porno." K-C-YO Poeta del siglo XX

\- ¡Ay, Camuuuus!

El grito de Milo hizo eco en la onceaba Casa, asustando a Hyoga que apenas entraba para saludar a su maestro, después de tanto que no le veía.

El rubio arqueo una ceja y ladeo los labios. Ya era costumbre que siempre que siempre que asistiera a Acuario se encontrara con el Bicho dorado de metiche.

\- ¡Ay Camuuus!- volvió a escucharse el grito mucho más fuerte que antes.

 _Proviene de la habitación de mi Maestro_. Se dijo el Pato.

Con paso firme y procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, se dirigió ahí, porque donde estaba Milo, estaba Camus.

\- ¡Ay Camuuuus!

 _Cállate, Milo_... pensó Hyoga, rodando sus ojos, no entendía cómo es que su maestro aguantaba al Santo de Escorpión. Y tampoco entendía como alguien tan quejica como Milo, era un Santo Dorado.

A tres pasos de la puerta que daba a los aposentos más privados de Camus, Hyoga escucho tanto la voz de su maestro como la del invitado dejándolo, prácticamente, helado.

\- ¡Ay!

\- ¡Cállate Milo!- grito Camus- Todavía ni te la meto y ya estas de quejica.

 _¿Qué dijo?_ parpadeo varias veces el ruso con su único ojo.

\- Es que se que me va a doler...- replicó Milo, con voz ahogada.

Hyoga se quedo más quieto que una estatua ¡ _¿Que carajos?!_

Sacudió la cabeza y se acerco hasta la puerta de puntitas, re-pego la oreja a la madera, para escuchar con más claridad lo que sucedía ahí adentro.

\- No te va a doler, Milo.- la voz hastiada de Camus le hizo respingarse.

\- Como no es a ti a quien te la meten...

\- Ya basta, Milo.- bufó el galo- No te muevas, un movimiento en falso y se me va de lado.

\- Mientras no me entre, por mí mejor.

\- Solo cállate.

Hyoga no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez; _No, mi maestro nononononono... Alto..._ poso su mano sobre la madera... _puede que no sea lo que estoy pensando... Puede que sea una confusión... ¡Sí! es eso, solamente eso..._

\- Camus, solo te pido que lo hagas despacito...

\- Sí lo hago despacito te va a doler más que las otras veces.

\- Entonces hazlo rápido...

\- Sí lo hago rápido te va a doler igual... Y puede que chorree fuera. Y no quiero manchar mis sabanas.

 _Ma-es-tro_ O...- (Cara del pato xD)

\- ¡Ay!- se quejo.

\- ¡Que no grites! ¡¿Quieres que te de razones para llorar?!

\- No...

\- Entonces... ¡Cállate!

\- Vale... Oye, Camus...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pásame una almohada.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para morderla.

\- ¿Y porque no la agarras tu?- pregunto el francés.

\- Sera porque tengo las manos amarradas... Idiota.

\- Te las amarre para que no me rasguñes, como el otro día.- Hyoga sintió la boca seca, su único ojo estaba como plato, al igual que sus labios- Me dejaste una marca muy fea.

\- ¿Como no querías que te arañara? Si me la metiste sin avisar siquiera, ni tiempo tuve de respirar.

\- Sí Milo, sí.

\- ¡Más te vale metérmela despacio, Camus!- repitió el bicho- Que sí no luego no me puedo ni sentar de maldito dolor...

\- Apenas llevamos tres días, Milo. Y ya te estás quejando.- dijo en tono calmo el galo.

 _¡¿Tres días?!_ Hyoga se llevo ambas manos a la boca.

\- Ya veremos, cuando me toque a mí metértela, haber que dices... Camuchis.

\- Dudo que eso pase. Sigue soñando- dijo ironizó el francés- Bien, Milo... Aflójate.

\- Me va a doler...

\- Que te aflojes te digo, suéltate, aflójate, libérate... relájate...

\- Me va a doler...

\- Veras que se te va a pasar en un dos por tres... Aflójate...

\- Que me va a doler...

\- Obviamente, Milo.

\- ¡Oh!- exclamo el bicho.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dios Mío...

\- ¿Qué Milo?

\- Esta muy... _grande_ , Camus.

\- ¿Eh? Oh, sí... Pero no te asustes.

Hyoga cerró su ojo con fuerza y meneo la cabeza varias veces.

 _Tan machito que se ve... Maestro Camus... Y Milo._

\- ¡AAAAHHHH!

Hyoga pego un salto del susto, aunque Camus no quedo atrás, pensó el pato, debido al grito que dio.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos, Milo?! ¡¿Porque gritas?!- espetó.

\- Esta chorreando, Camus.- sollozo el bichejo.

\- Claro... Pues que esperabas...

\- Esta chorreando...- repitió de nuevo.

\- Sí, Milo, sí... No la veas,- el colchón rechino, mientas Hyoga sintió que sus piernas fallaban- Así está mejor. Cierra fuertemente tus ojos.

 _Adiós inocencia mía, adiós.. Te extrañare como no tienes idea..._

\- ¿Camus?- hablo nuevamente el Santito.

\- ¿Mmm?

 _No oigo, no oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado..._ murmuraba en voz súper baja el patito.

\- ¿Ya me la arrimaste? ¿Verdad? La siento cerca de mí.

\- Shhh... No digas nada, Milo.- susurró el santo de la Ánfora.

 _Señor, yo que siempre eh creído en ti, mándame una señal chiquita, oh mi cielo... de que lo que estoy escuchando no es cierto... Que esto es una pesadilla... ¡Una pesadilla!_ rogaba el pato, sosteniendo con fuerza la Cruz que colgaba en su cuello, mirando al techo... Poco faltaba para que se pusiera de rodillas.

\- No te muevas, Milo..

\- Sí...

Por unos instantes, el silencio reino... Hasta qué...

\- ¡AAAHHH!- chilló el octavo guardián.

\- ¡No llores Milo! ¡Qué manchas mis sabanas de mocos!- grito Camus- Apenas va la puntita... Aguanta... Muerde almohada, muerde almohada... muérdela...- susurraba, en el pasillo se escuchaba el eco no solo de su voz, sino también los quejidos, gemidos y pujidos del Bichejo Dorado.

 _¿Acaso no me oyes, Señor?_ Hyoga derramo varias lagrimas por su ojito azul, igual que el de la octava casa... que también estaba llorando a moco tendido.

\- Apenas va la puntita, una cosa de nada.- prosiguió Camus- Ya no llores y deja que acabe dentro. Mmm, ya casi, ya casi, falta la mitad...

\- Mppfpfpf Cpmpsp.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto el cubo de hielo.

\- ¡Maldito Camus! ¡Duele mucho!- gimoteo el Escorpión.

\- ¡Pues aguanta!- se detuvo- ¡Ni se te ocurra arañarme!- grito ya que Milo se había librado del amarre al que lo sometió.

\- ¡Es que... AAAAHHG!

\- ¡Ya la metí toda!- grito Camus triunfal.

\- ¡AHG! ¡Sácamela, sácamela yaaaa! ¡Sácamela que me duele!- los rechinidos de los resortes de la cama sonaban y con fuerza.

\- ¡Espérate idiota!- muy pocas veces se podía escuchar a Camus con voz agitada, diciendo groserías y gritando... Esa era una de las pocas- ¡Deja que la vacié dentro!

Hyoga no se contuvo más, se dio la vuelta a la salida corriendo.

\- ¡Mmmmgh! ¡AAAHHH!- escucho el grito de Milo.

 _Por Zeus... Por Jesús... ¡Por todos los Dioses!_

Tan abstraído estaba, que no se fijo por donde iba, que tropezó con un mueble de la sala, asiendo que cayera un florero al suelo, rompiéndose.

\- ¡¿Quien anda ahí?!- escucho que gritaba Camus a sus espaldas. Se quedo quieto, con su ojo cerrado fuertemente cuando escucho los pasos del maestro de los hielos aproximarse a su posición- ¿Hyoga?- le llamo su maestro, posando su mano en su hombro, causándole un respingo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El ruso le miro sobre su hombro, abrió la boca pero no atino a decir nada, ya que el aspecto de Camus le dejo sin palabras y la mente en blanco, literalmente.

Los cabellos turquesa de su Maestro lucían alborotados y en diferentes direcciones, la camisa arrugada y con dos botones desabrochados de la parte de arriba, en la frente se podía apreciar unas pequeñas gotitas de sudor y su respiración aun se escuchaba agitada.

Hyoga cerró su ojo azul con fuerza, volvió la cabeza al frente y negó varias veces. Sin pensarlo más, con poca delicadeza se soltó del Acuario, dejándolo perplejo.

 _¡A la goma!_ se dijo, echando a correr asía Capricornio sin mirar atrás ¡Tenía que contar a todos sobre lo de Milo y Camus! Más bien ¡Tenía que ir a confesarse para limpiarse la conciencia! Y también tenía que ir con un psicólogo para tratar el futuro trauma que se le venía.

Camus le observo alejarse, corriendo de dos en dos los escalones, rogando por qué no se partiera el rostro contra las escaleras.

\- ¿Que quería tu alumno?- pregunto un pálido y sudado bichito a sus espaldas, restregándose el dorso de la mano contra su mejilla, secando unas lagrimitas y la otra la tenía sobre su pompa derecha.

\- No lo sé.- dijo Camus encogiéndose de hombros- Apenas me vio y se echo a correr.- ladeo el rostro, mirando con clara diversión al bicho- Ya Milo, no exageres... Una **inyección** no duele mucho.- dijo sacudiendo la jeringa que tenía en su mano derecha, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- Recuerda lo que dijo el médico,- se aclaro la garganta- _Aunque duela, una inyección puede salvar una vida..._

\- El día que te pongan una, Camus.- Milo entrecerró la acuosa mirada- Ya veremos si sigues diciendo eso.

\- Como digas, hombre.- lanzo la jeringa ya utilizada al contenedor de basura- No es mi culpa que te receten inyecciones durante una semana. Y tampoco es mi culpa que nadie en el Santuario sepa ponerlas, a excepción de Saga y yo... Aunque Saga ya tiene sus propios problemas con Kanon...- medito.

\- Y tampoco es mi culpa que me haya enfermado de gripe al igual que Kanon, ¿Verdad?

\- Quien te manda a meterte a una alberca con agua helada.

\- Más bien... ¡Quien te manda a ti a congelar el agua donde estábamos nosotros dos!- le señalo acusadoramente, el galo solamente sonrió- ¡Que te den Camus de Acuario!- dijo dándose la vuelta en dirección de su casa, no sin antes mostrarle el dedo corazón erguido en medio de su puño cerrado- ¡Que te den!

ouUuUuo

 _ **En la Casa de Géminis...**_

Hyoga se detuvo a tomar aire en el salón de batallas de Géminis, apoyo ambas manos en sus rodillas y respiro agitadamente, tremenda carrera que pego desde Acuario.

Aunque lo siguiente que vio, le dejo sin palabras y sin el aliento que apenas pudo retener.

Kanon colgaba desde el candelabro del Salón de Batallas, solamente vestido con su típica remera y unos calzoncillos rojos (dense taco de ojo lectoras ;), mientras Saga intentaba bajarlo, con una escoba... Aunque Saga no estaba demasiado lejos del aspecto de Kanon, la diferencia es que él si traía pantalones, lo que no traía encima era la remera.

El gemelo menor enseñaba piernas mientras el mayor enseñaba sus sensuales pectorales (...)

\- ¡Bájate de ahí, Kanon!- vocifero el mayor, tratando de golpearlo con el palo, Kanon alzaba sus pies para que su gemelo no le alcanzara a dar el Madrazo.

\- ¡NO!- grito aferrándose con fuerza- ¡No me voy a bajar hasta que me dejes en paz!- _Y hasta que descubra como carajos bajarme de aquí..._ pensó.

\- Mira, Kanon- Saga cerró los ojos, para luego abrirlos con un brillo siniestro- Ya me estoy enojando ¿Oíste?

\- ¡Me vale!- grito- ¡No voy a dejar que me la metas de nuevo! ¡¿Oíste cabrón?!- miro a su hermano que apretó la escoba con fuerza- ¡No me bajo y no me ba...!

\- ¿Qué?- balbuceo Hyoga, temblando de pies a cabeza... Eso ya era demasiado... ¡Demasiado! Primero su maestro y Milo, ahora Saga y Kanon... Lo peor de todo... ¡Eran hermanos!

\- Incesto...- susurro en voz baja, sin dejar de verles con temor.

\- ¿Qué?- ladeo el rostro- Ash, olvídalo..- Saga rodó sus orbes jade- Mejor ayúdame a bajar a Kanon.

\- ¡NO!- repitió el colgado Kanon- ¡Me la quiere encajar en el culo, Hyoga!- grito, mirándole con los ojos inundados de temor- ¡Ya no quiero! ¡Me duele!- sollozó.

Apenas soltó esas palabras, Hyoga callo cual costal de papas sobre el suelo, dándose, perdonen la palabra, en la madre.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Y ahora este?- Kanon arqueo su ceja, mirando sorprendido al pato, que no hacía más mover su pie derecho, como cuando matas una gallina y lo único que hace es mover las patas por reflejo.

\- Ni idea...- respondió Saga encogiéndose de hombros, ignorando al ruso tendido en su casa- En fin, Kanon, bájate.- repitió.

\- ¡Ño!- dijo con tono de niño chiquito.

\- Muy bien- Saga tiro la escoba al suelo, saco de su bolcillo trasero una jeringa grande con una aguja de... siete centímetros, de esas que se usan para vacunar puercos (¿Saga le querrá decir algo a Kanon?) - Sera por las malas...

\- ¿Saga? ¿Qué...? ¡No, no! ¡¿Estás loco?!- grito al ver como comenzaba a agrietarse el techo, justo donde colgaba el candelabro... justo donde estaba él- ¡Deja de hacer eso!

\- Preparate, Kanon- dijo Saga, colocando la jeringa estratégicamente en el suelo, pegándola al pavimento con un chicle que momentos antes estaba masticando (sonara raro, me gustaría haber sido ese chicle para estar en la boquita de Saguita xD Miaw), donde aterrizaría el menor según sus cálculos.

\- ¡No Saga, espérate!- le miro con los ojos desorbitados, para luego posarlos en la puta inyección para animales de granja, específicamente; puercos- ¡Me bajo solo!- grito, sacudiendo sus piececitos- ¡Me bajo solo!- el techo siguió agrietándose- ¡Me puedo romper un brazo, tarado!

\- Eso lo sé- sonrió de lado- como también se que aterrizaras en la inyección...- dijo dándole la espalda, empezando a caminar asía los aposentos privados, no sin antes decirle con una sonrisa marca Géminis- Eso, esperando que entre en uno de tus cuadrantes de Balquemin... Y no en otro _lado_...

\- ¡No seas así! ¡Saga!- le miro con los ojos llorosos, aunque su gemelo ya no le regreso la mirada- Hermanito... _Va-a-doler..._ \- susurró cuando escucho el típico chasquido de algo rompiéndose.

 _Con Saga..._

\- Solo espero que la inyección se le clave correctamente en la _nal_...

\- ¡WAAAAA!- se escucho por toda la casa- ¡MI POMPI DERECHA!

\- _ga_ derecha...- sonrió- Joder, que soy muy bueno analizando las cosas. Ahora, a sacársela a Kanon, antes de que se la saque solo.- se dio la vuelta, regresando a donde estaba el picoteado, golpeado y madreado de su hermano.

Y donde seguía Hyoga, inconsciente.

 **FIN**

¡Muahahaha! Estúpida y sensual musa xD

Cuadrantes de Balquemin, nombre científico para el área donde se ponen las inyecciones... Y sí, lo saque de una familia de diez xD

Ya saben, espero haberles causado una pequeña sonrisa, ya que para eso estoy. ¡Dejen comentarios!

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me han comentado y apoyado con este fic, me encantaría poder responderles... Pero por motivos de trabajo no tengo tiempo 77, adoro leerlas chavas... ¡Las amo! Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por comentarme *u*

Este capítulo dedicado exclusivamente para todas ustedes; Diamante no Mai, Max fang, Esmeralda de andromeda 248 , sukoru-chan, MoonstoneIce31585, lady-saintiasailor, Lina Elnath, GGMC, Ignis Faatus, pequebalam, Shizudei, DragónPiscis97 y nellyhatakk.

Espero que les haya gustado (Safiro se pone junto a Hyoga a rezar el Rosario) ¡Besos y abrazos! Prometo contestar cuando el tiempo me lo permita *u*

¡LOS QUIERO A TODOOS!

PD: ¿Pueden dejarme subgerencias? Mi cerebro ya murió OnO

 **SafiroLeoninaDeGéminisBipolar y Hyoga traumado xD**


End file.
